


The Day the Sun Will Die

by GlimmerOfGold



Series: As The Poets Say [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Angst, Loss, Love, M/M, Patroclus pov, Poetry, Romance, poem, sun and stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmerOfGold/pseuds/GlimmerOfGold
Summary: Achilles through Patroclus' eyes.
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Patrochilles
Series: As The Poets Say [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Day the Sun Will Die

I told you once  
  
that you're like the sun.

Golden rays erupting

from your very core.

You whispered,

breath gentle as a summer breeze,

that if you're the sun

I must be all the stars.

Amid the darkness of war

you shine your light,

and when you come back

I wrap you into the night sky.

_It's not enough_.

Every morning

you leave.

Every night

you return.

_Until you won't_.

That day 

the sun will die 

and with it

all the stars.


End file.
